


Mine

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Riding Crops, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Subdrop, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: After subbing for Natasha you experience a subdrop.





	Mine

Your knees burn and your thighs ache.  You’re not even sure how long you’ve been kneeling on the rug with your head lowered, in only your panties.  Time is relative and when pain and desire are involved.  Right now you have both in abundance.  The thin lace of your boy leg panties are soaked through and your legs are beginning to tremble.  You’re not even sure if that’s from the searing ache in them or the burning anticipation for what is coming.  So you wait.

There is a click as the door opens.  The sound of heels on the hardwood floor and then the door closing again.  You don’t risk looking up.  Punishment has its uses, but it’s more fun when you’re being rewarded.

The toes of her boots fall into your line of vision.  Pointed and black and shiny enough to see your face in it.  A shiver runs through you and you have to actively fight the urge to look up.

“Look at me, printsessa.”  Natasha says, a slight purr to her voice.

“Yes, Mistress.”  You say and slowly raise your eyes taking her in.  Her boots are thigh high and where they end, fishnet stocking start.  She’s wearing them on a garter attached to a black latex corset.  She holds a riding crop in her left hand and she taps it on her knee.  Her nails are cut short but painted a dark red and her makeup and hair are immaculate.  You know when this is done, they will remain that way, whereas yours which you spent an hour perfecting will have run.

“Such a good girl.”  She says, running your finger along your jaw.  “You remember your safe words?”

“Yes, mistress.”  You say.  “If you ask and I am fine I must answer with green.  If I am uncomfortable and just need you to back off without stopping I say amber.   If I need you to stop I say red.”

“Good girl.  Moyá khoróshaya.”  Natasha says.  “And if you are gagged?”

You shiver again and hold out your hands pumping your fists.  “Good girl.”

She runs the crop up your chest and under your chin, tilting your head back so you can look into the green of her eyes.  “You may call me Natalia along with Mistress if you wish.  But if I allow you to come tonight you shall only say my name.  I will not be happy if you thank anyone else.”

You swallow to alleviate the dryness of your mouth, and your tongue travels over your lips.  “Yes, Natalia.”

She steps away from you and you drop your eyes again.  She walks to the dresser where she arranged her toys for tonight.  When she returns she stands in front of you.  “Chin up, printsessa.”  She says.

You raise your chin and she closes a steel collar around your throat.  Locking it in place.  She hangs the key around her neck and smiles at you as she attaches a leash to the hoop at the front of the collar.  “Who do you belong to?”

“You, Natalia.”  You reply.

She leans down and brings her lips to your ear.  “That’s right.  You’re mine.”  She whispers.  She brings her lips to yours, the kiss starts softly but soon becomes harsh.  She bites at your bottom lip.

She straightens up and tugs at your leash.  You stand, almost wanting to sigh in relief at being able to get off your knees.  She leads you to the bed and pushes you so you’re bent over it.  You stand bent as she returns to the dresser.  She returns and runs a thick leather strap down your spine and then cracks it over your ass cheeks.  You yelp and fall forward as a sharp sting blossoms on your cheeks and send a burn out through you.

Natasha pushes your legs wider and pulls your panties down to your knees.  “Fuck, my bad girl.  How are you this wet already?”  Natasha asks.  She runs her finger up your slicked folds and sucks on her finger.  It sends a buzz through your body and you squirm a little.  That earns you another strike with the strap.  This time the leather lands on your thighs and strikes your pussy.  You cry out with the pain and tears prick your eyes.  “Such a little slut.  That’s not even for me is it?  You’d just let anyone fuck you right now and thank them.”  She seethes.

“No, Natalia.  I swear.  It’s just for you.”  You babble.

She strikes you again on the cheeks.  It’s not as hard as previously but it pushes the heat from the burn out through you and causes your cunt to clench, making you even wetter.  Natasha strikes you two more times over the ass and the tears break and run down your cheeks.

“Do I need to remind you who you belong to?”  She asks, shoving two of her fingers into your cunt and twisting her hand.

You let out a low moan, clenching around her digits.  “No, Natalia.  I am yours.  I swear.  I’d never let anyone else touch me.”

Natasha curls her fingers and twists her wrist again before pulling her fingers out.  You feel the cold trickle of lube between your ass cheeks.  You swallow and push your knees against the bed to brace yourself.  She spreads the lube over your asshole with her fingers, probing them in and out a little.  “Now relax little one.”  She purrs.  The cool steel of a plug pushes against your asshole and she slowly eases in.

You bite your bottom lip at the pinch and stretch of the plug, whimpering just a little.  When it’s snuggly inside of you, you let out a sharp breath.

“Good girl.”  She purrs, tugging on the leash.  You stand up and she moves in front of you.  “Oh no, printsessa.”  She coos, wiping the tears off your face.  “Perhaps now you know not to be such a slut.”

Her words go straight to your cunt and you resist the urge to squeeze your legs together.   “I’m sorry, Natalia.”

Natasha climbs up on the bed and unsnaps her garters.  She works her panties off and then yanks on the leash.  “Enough talk.  Put that mouth to good use.”

You crouch down between her legs and she pulls you hard so you face is pressing against her cunt.  You suck on her folds and lap your tongue over them.  She starts rolling her hips against your face and you nip at her clit.  You tease at her entrance with your fingers and push two inside of her.  Slowly you fuck her with them, curling them inside her and drawing out her fluids, so they coat my tongue.  You drink them down hungrily, feeding your own arousal so it begins to drip down your leg.

Gradually you bring her to orgasm using your lips and tongue to suck and bite and lick at her clit and your fingers to stroke over her g-spot.  When she comes her legs snap closed on your head and she digs her heel into your back as she arches up. You feel her cunt tighten and flutter around your fingers with it.  You stroke her through it, letting her ride it out, then look up at her feeling pleased with yourself.

She sits up panting a little and pulls your leash.  “Good, girl.  That mouth is good for something.”  She says.  She guides you up onto the mattress and shackles one of your arms to the bedpost with a leather cuff.  You lie on your back and she repeats on your other wrist.  She moves down your body trailing her fingertips over your skin, making you break out in goosebumps.

She removes your panties and cuffs your ankles to the bottom of the bed so you lay splayed out in front of her, helpless to stop her from doing anything she wanted.  Trusting she would never push you further than you could take.  She gets up and picks up the riding crop before returning to you.  She runs the tip of the crop up your skin, sending a shiver through you.  She starts tapping the crop on your skin.  The rhythmic tap, just teasing you makes your nipples hardened.  It doesn’t escape her notice.  She taps one, using just a little force, not so it hurts, but with your nipples as hard as they are it sends a wave a pleasure through you.  You moan and arch up, your hands gripping at the rope that binds you to the bed.  She runs the crop down your stomach and over your bare pussy.  She taps it on your clit.  You moan but your body shivers, knowing that pain is very close.  The crop sweeps over your hips and she snaps it on the side of your ass.  The sting is sharp and you cry out.

“Quiet now, princess.  I will gag you.”  She says, sliding the crop back to your pussy.

“I’m sorry, mistress.”  You say, squirming.

“Mmm… you will be.”  She says and strikes you with the crop on your clit.  The sudden assault stings and the sting doesn’t fade.  She hits you again in the same place.

“Please, Natalia.”  You beg, both wanting her to stop and not wanting it too.  She runs the crop up and down your skin again before hitting you once more.

She moves away and puts the crop down picking up both a clear pyrex dildo and the magic wand vibrator.  She comes to the bed, plugging in the wand before kneeling beside you.

“This will happen until you safeword or pass out.”  She says lubing up both devices.  “Don’t go further than you can handle.  You know I won’t be mad at you for using the words.”

“Yes, Natalia.”  You whisper, your body already buzzing in anticipation.

The vibrator is pressed against your clit and turned on.  The buzz is loud and intense.  With your clit already swollen and aching you are brought to the edge of orgasm almost immediately.

“Oh fuck, Natalia.”  You whimper.

She pushes the dildo inside of you and starts working your g-spot.  You come almost immediately, it’s intense and you jerk your bonds as you try to escape it.  It doesn’t stop though.  A second hits almost immediately, the way Natasha working your g-spot makes you gush for her and your legs tremble and jerk in their bonds.  You can’t keep quiet, moaning and screaming as a third orgasm hits.  Then a fourth.  You start repeating her name as dehydration kicks in,  your voice becoming raw.  Soon you lose count.  It’s like the only feeling you’ve ever had is that complete loss of control as your body spasms and shakes with orgasm after orgasm.  It becomes too much.  No longer something you want.  You hate it.  It’s a form of torture that you need to escape.  You let her continue though, wanting to be good for her and take as much as you can.

“Red.  Red, Natalia.”  You croak when it becomes too much.

She stops immediately and pulls the toys away from you smiling.  She crawls up to you and strokes your hair as she looks down in your eyes.  “That’s it.  You’ve done so well, my love.”  She coos, running her fingers through your hair.  She gently eases the plug from your ass, the burn returns at its widest but it’s brief.  You whine and she kisses you softly before moving to unfasten your restraints.  “I’m so proud of you.”

You start shivering as your internal body temperature starts to drop.  “Nat.  I’m cold.”

“Okay, my love.” She says, unbuckling your ankles.  She wraps you in a blanket and you snuggle against her but it doesn’t seem to help.  “Shh… I’m right here.  Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“You stop when I tell you to.  But not everyone gets that.”  You say.  “What’s wrong with me I want what people are supposed to hate?”  You’re not even sure where that comes from and it brings with tears with it.  You start sobbing against her, your whole body trembling.

“It’s okay, let it out.  I’m right here.”  She says, holding you and kissing your brow.  “There’s nothing wrong with you, mishka.  This is a game. That’s all and you know you’re safe.  If it wasn’t a game you wouldn’t like it.  You have all the control.”

She holds you as you cry and rubs her hands up and down your back and arms in an attempt to warm you up.  She starts to sing, it’s in Russian and you have no idea what she’s saying but it helps to relax you and you slowly regain control.

“Shall I run a bath, mishka?”  Natasha asks.  “Make you some tea?”

You nod without saying anything and she bundles you up before getting out of bed.  “I’ll be back in a minute.  You’re safe and I’m not leaving you.  Do you want some painkillers?”

“Yes please.”  You whisper.  As she moves to leave, you reach out and take her hand.  She looks down at you, her eyes soft.  “I love you, Tasha.”

“I love you too.”  She says and leans down to kiss you.  “You’re mine, my love.  But I am yours just as much.  Now, sit tight and I’ll be right back.”

You snuggle up under the blankets, your body slowly starting to relax.  You aren’t quite okay yet.  These drops are not common and they can take a little coming up from, but you know you will be.  Natasha always makes sure of that.


End file.
